<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Денобуланка с собачкой by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204980">Денобуланка с собачкой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne'>Archie_Wynne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020'>fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>(Почти) иллюстрация к макси <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907">«В честной игре войны»</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от M до E [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Денобуланка с собачкой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907">В честной игре войны</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020">fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega">Kollega</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Почти) иллюстрация к макси <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907">«В честной игре войны»</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<a href="https://ibb.co/wR3Fm1t"></a>
     </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>